


Tea with Honey

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Series: Tom and Vivien [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow-up to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2451848">Virgin.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea with Honey

It had been a rough week. The visit with my parents had been, as usual, emotionally draining and mildly verbally abusive. Then, at work, one of my best customers had decided to quit her job and drop our program right in the middle of renewal season; it looked like my commission check would be tiny, if not nonexistent. On top of all that, I was developing a cold.

I lay miserably on my couch, popping Advil to try to keep my sore throat from becoming completely intolerable, when my phone beeped.

Tom.  _Hey Viv, how’s my girl?_

I managed a small smile.  _No idea how she is, but I am a bit run-down at the moment._

_Sorry to hear it. What’s wrong?_

I exhaled and ignored the text. Not worth going into; no one wanted to hear me whine.

After a few minutes, my phone went off again.  _I’ll come over._

I groaned. I looked and felt like a total disaster; I had spent most of my commute home in tears over my work situation and hadn’t slept well in days, my father’s putdowns ringing in my ears every time I shut my eyes.  _Tom, really, I’m not well._

_That’s why I’m coming over._

I stared at my phone, perplexed.

It had been a little over a month since I’d lost my virginity to him, and we had been getting together for little “date nights” every few days since. But it somehow felt wrong.  As ridiculous as it might sound, at thirty years old, my general lack of experience covered not just sex but dating as a whole. I had been on my own for my entire life. I’d had crushes, I’d even been in love, but it was always unrequited; and the men I’d dated, well… let’s just say nothing had ever developed into a “real” relationship.

Tom seemed determined to change all of that. I quickly typed back.  _Okay, but you’re going to need to bring me chocolate._

A half-hour later my doorbell rang. My dog leapt off the couch and ran to the door ahead of me. I opened the door; Tom was in a white button-down with dark jeans, carrying a large plastic bag. I cocked an eyebrow.

“Your chocolate, milady… and a few other things.” He stepped inside and handed me the bag. I rummaged through it to find a king-sized Cadbury chocolate bar, a fleece blanket, and a small corgi figurine that strongly resembled my Gimli. I laughed.

“Tom, you didn’t have to – ”

“That’s not all.” I hadn’t realized he’d been holding one hand behind his back; he drew it around to reveal a bouquet of pink roses. I let out a little gasp.

“Tom, they’re gorgeous,” I crooned, breathing them in deeply.

“Roses are your favorite, right?”

“Yes. I… wow. Thank you.”

He gave me a big smile before he leaned over, ran his fingers over my cheek, and gave me a sweet, long kiss. “I’ve missed you this week.”

I stared at him.  _He cares for me._  I still couldn’t quite wrap my head around that. “You’re sweet. I’ve missed you, too.” I turned, nearly tripping over my dog to bring the gifts to the kitchen.

“So, darling, what’s the matter? You’re sick?”

“Well, I think I’m coming down with something. Bit of a sore throat.” I pulled out a vase from a low cabinet and filled it with water before delicately arranging the roses.

“Tea with honey. I’ll put the kettle on. And really, you should save the chocolate for when you’re feeling better. Dairy’s no good for a cold.” He was already pulling the teabags and mugs from the shelves.

“Um… right. Good idea. Thanks.” I fingered the little toy dog nervously before placing it on the windowsill over the sink. “I’m just… I’m going to go sit down on the couch and enjoy this new blanket.”

“I’ll be right in.” He was busying himself filling the kettle when I left him.

I curled up in my spot in the corner, my mind whirling with unease.  _This is… not real._ I shivered involuntarily, then shook my head as if trying to forcibly eject the thought from my brain. It had been knocking around ever since this… whatever this was… started.

_He’s too good for me. I don’t deserve this._

And there it was. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, determined not to cry. This was exactly why I hadn’t wanted him to come over. I was fragile. I was vulnerable. Sure, he’d seen me naked, but only physically. I knew the moment he realized what really went on inside me, what an utter mess I was, he’d run.

They always ran.

I drew the blanket around me tighter as he came in and plopped down next to me, one arm curling around my shoulders.

“You don’t seem yourself. Is everything okay?”

I looked down and nodded. If I opened my mouth, I risked everything tumbling out.  _Everything._

“Viv, look at me.”

I slowly shifted my eyes upward to his, which were searching me intently.

“Tell me. What’s wrong? I can tell you’re not just sick.”

“Tom, it’s not a big deal.”

“No, really, I want you to tell me.  _Talk_ to me.”

“Tom, seriously, you don’t want to hear it.”

“Did you literally not hear what I  _just_ said?” His tone conveyed annoyance as his brow knit in concern. “Vivien, you are… a locked box right now. I know you’re holding back. I’m not stupid. I’ve known you awhile, you know.” He smiled. “And I know that this is different, and new, and sort of a grand experiment, but I really do care for you and I’m not planning on going anywhere. So talk to me.”

My throat ached from holding back my tears. I blinked, and suddenly they began spilling down my cheeks. “Tom, you’re sweet, I’m sorry, I just… it’s been a bad week.”

“What happened?” He pulled me tighter, his arm now a protective barrier between me and the rest of the world.

“It’s stupid – ”

“It’s  _not_ stupid.”

“It’s just… work. And my family.”

“What about them?”

I swallowed.  _Fuck it._  “One of my best customers just blew me off, they’re leaving, they’re dropping us, so my commission’s probably blown, and I just worked so goddamn hard on that account and it’s all come to nothing…”

“Oh, Viv, I’m so sorry to hear that…”

“… and I visited my parents a few days ago, and my father, I mean  _Jesus_ , Tom, he’s such an asshole, going on and on about what a disappointment I am and how I leeched off them for so many years and…”

“He said that? What the fuck is he on about?”

“He’s been saying that since I was in college, Tom,” I said. The tears were unstoppable now and I buried my face in his chest. “It took me years after I graduated to save up, you know, just to buy this place, and I lived with my parents for so long because of my student debt, I just couldn’t afford it, it was horrible, and he made me feel like shit the entire time I was there, and he still brings it up because he knows how much it hurts me… and then he goes on and on about how no man is going to want me because I’m too difficult and I’m going to be alone my entire life and at least I’m not his problem anymore now that I’m out of the house and… oh God, Tom, I’m a fucking  _mess._ ”

He was quiet, his arm still wrapped tightly around me, as the sounds of my broken sobs filled the room. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter. The silence seemed to last forever.

 _I’ve lost him._ “I’m so sorry, Tom, this is why I didn’t want to tell you, I know how absolutely batshit crazy I must sound…”

He extended his other arm around me so that I was enveloped in his warmth, and he kissed my forehead. “Don’t apologize, Vivien. Please. Don’t do that.”

“I’m just so fucked up, Tom, I’m thirty goddamn years old, I shouldn’t care this much, but it bothers me, I’ve worked so hard to get where I am and I try and try and then things like this happen and… I feel like an utter failure,” I choked out.

“Vivien.” His voice was soothing, soft. “You are not a failure.”

My sobs wracked my body as I moaned, “I  _am,_ though, I am… I can’t even… I’m just… I don’t deserve any of this. I’m a failure. I don’t deserve my job, I don’t deserve this house…” My voice was a ragged whisper. “… and I definitely don’t deserve someone like you.”

I felt rather than saw his jaw clench. “You don’t deserve someone like me. What does that mean?”

“You… you’re just… you’re too good for me.”

_There. I said it. And now he’s going to run screaming for the hills._

He pulled me from his chest.  _This is it,_ I thought miserably. Then, to my shock, he physically picked me up and placed me sideways in his lap. He gripped me tightly as he looked into my eyes, our faces nearly touching.

“Don’t you  _ever_  fucking say that again.” His voice was low and his intensity sent a small shiver up my spine. “Vivien. Did you hear me?”

I nodded.

“You obviously have no  _fucking_ clue what a smart, funny, kind, accomplished, beautiful woman you are.”

The tears were streaming down my face again.

“Really. I mean it. I’m not just saying that. You seem to forget, I  _know_  you, Viv.” His voice was gentler now. “We’ve been friends for a few years now. I’ve watched you. I’ve seen you. I know you. And the woman I know, the Vivien that I care about, is emphatically  _not_  a failure. I wouldn’t be with her if she was.”

I was speechless, my body trembling; I shook my head.

“ _No,_ Vivien, maybe you’re not hearing me.” He kissed me fiercely. “ _I know you_. You are not a ‘problem.’ You are not a ‘failure.’ You are not a ‘mess.’ Do you understand me?”

“… yes,” I murmured, trying desperately to wipe all the tears off my face.

“Say it. I want to hear it from your mouth.”

“I’m not a failure,” I whispered.

“Good girl.” He kissed me again. “You’re so wonderful, Vivien. It’s almost painful to realize that you don’t see what I see, and what everyone else sees, too.” He buried his face in my neck, planting gentle kisses there. “You’re so wonderful…”

I could feel my body start to relax. I rubbed my eyes and gave myself over to the sensations as he pulled me close. His cologne, his stubble, his warmth… I was cocooned within a protective bubble of  _him_.

We kissed for a few minutes and as I moved on his lap, I could feel him harden underneath me. He finally pulled away, breathing hard, before leaning his forehead against mine. “Vivien… I want to take care of you now. Will you let me take care of you?”

I nodded.

“Good. Go upstairs and lie down; I’ll be up in a minute.”

He went into the kitchen, presumably to turn the kettle off, while I padded upstairs. I quickly washed my face before stripping down and sliding under the covers. I stretched and enjoyed the sensation of the cool sheets against my naked skin. My body was already reacting; I could feel the warmth in my core growing with anticipation.

God help him. God help me. It seemed no matter how depressed I might be or how terrible my week was, my body still ached for him.  _I’ve created a magnificent monster_ , he had said last week after I’d gone down on him – something I’d discovered I loved – and it seemed he was right.

The bedroom door opened. He was holding a tray with two mugs of hot tea and some cookies. I smiled.

“Tom, you didn’t have to – ”

“Yes, I do. I said I was going to take care of you, didn’t I?”

I sat up as he offered me the cup; I took a sip. The taste of honey meandered over my tongue and down my throat. He sipped his own tea as his gaze raked over me.

“Are you feeling any better?” he asked.

“A little bit. I think I’ll be feeling a lot better in a few minutes, though, don’t you?”

He let out a low chuckle. “Well. When I say I’m going to take care of you, I like to think I can deliver on that promise.”

“You do.” I took another sip, the warm liquid spreading its comfort throughout my body, my aching throat finally soothed. I placed the tea back on the tray, and he got up and put it on top of my dresser. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it onto the lounge chair, then shucked his trousers as well and climbed into bed beside me. He put an arm around my neck and turned on his side to nuzzle my cheek.

“Well, darling… ladies’ choice… what would you like to do?”

“What did you have in mind?” I teased.

“Hmmm… I was thinking… I could kiss you here…” His finger trailed between my breasts, making little circles on my skin as I closed my eyes. “… all the way down…” He traced downwards over my belly. “… to here.” He reached my mound and, with featherlight touches, ran his finger around my labia. “Then… since I’m a bit hungry… I was thinking I could taste what’s between your legs… lick and suck until you’re pulling my hair and coming all around my mouth…”

I gasped as I felt his fingers find my clit and give it a gentle tweak.

“After that…  I don’t know… do you have any ideas?” His eyes twinkled.

“Well, you know,” I murmured, running my hands over his chest. “It seems like it would be very unladylike of me not to return the favor… I think I’ll have to flip you onto your back and follow the same route…” My hand followed the trail of soft, downy hair on his belly before my fingers encircled his cock. He let out a soft moan. “… before I put my mouth on you and suck and suck until you’re begging for mercy… then I think I’ll climb on top of you…”

“Mmm, Vivien…”

“… and then I’ll ride you until we’re both shaking and screaming and coming all over each other.”

“That’s a plan,” he replied, his breathing ragged. He pushed up and braced his hands on either side of my torso as he began kissing and nipping down my body. He stopped to suck at my left breast, then my right, before kissing down the center. He moved down further, one hand reaching up to tweak my nipples every so often, before finally reaching the apex of my thighs. He pushed my legs apart, and buried his face in my cunt, breathing me in deeply right before he thrust his tongue inside me. I could feel myself grow wetter as he moved up to circle his tongue around my clit; he grazed his teeth over it before pursing his lips and sucking. With one hand I tangled my fingers in his curly blond hair, while the other cupped my breast, massaging gently. He inserted a long finger inside of me, still licking and sucking my clit, and I cried out as he curled his digit against my sweet spot and traced a slow, maddening pattern inside me. He sucked harder before inserting another finger and pumping in and out, his rhythm growing faster as my pelvis twitched and my fingers scrabbled for purchase against the sheets. He twisted his fingers together and curled them one last time inside of me, and I felt my body arch off the bed. I seized around his mouth as my climax hit, sending shockwaves of pleasure all the way out to my fingertips and toes. He continued to lap at me, gently, as I came down from my high.

“Tom… oh God… fuck… that was… oh  _God,_ ” I moaned, running my hands through his hair and giving him a gentle tug upward. He obeyed and pushed himself back up to meet my lips, his tongue entangling with mine as I tasted my arousal. I gripped his shoulders and pushed him so that we were flipped. I ran my tongue down his neck and stopped to suck at his collarbone before moving down to his pecs. I planted kisses on each of his nipples and then moved down to his abs, gripping his hips. I traced his happy trail with my mouth, and he hummed with pleasure as I grew closer to his stiff cock. I grasped his inner thighs and hovered over the tip, allowing him to feel just the heat of my breath. A drop of clear liquid had pooled there and I licked it up, causing him to inhale sharply. Finally I closed my lips over him and flicked my eyes upward; he was watching me intently, his eyes dark, his lips still damp and reddened from his earlier attentions to me. Without breaking his gaze, I then pushed down, taking as much of him in as I could. His jaw dropped open, his eyes rolled back, and he let out a long, deep moan. I stilled, and he squirmed for a moment, trying to get me to move; I moved one arm over his pelvis to lock him in place before I began to bob my head up and down, my tongue swirling over his shaft. Every so often I’d pop off and give him a long, slow lick on the prominent vein that ran up the side, and I tried as much as possible to keep my eyes on his face, to watch the sweet, slow torture I was putting him through play out on those gorgeous features.

Finally he cried out, “Viv, wait, oh  _fuck_ , stop… stop… I’m close… and I want to come inside…”

I grinned as I pumped my hand one last time over his length before moving up to straddle him. I positioned him at my entrance and, with no preamble, pushed down, taking him all in at once. He threw his head back and gritted his teeth.

“Fuck, Viv, you are amazing… oh God… I fucking love how you feel,” he moaned.

“You’re so big, Tom… ah… it feels  _so_  good…” I panted. I pulled up and pushed down again, slowly at first, still trying to adjust to his considerable size; once my walls had stretched to accommodate him, I picked up the pace, bracing my hands on his chest as I rode him. His hands first gripped my ass, squeezing tightly, before moving to my breasts, groping and pushing them together. I began to bounce harder on him, the warmth in my pelvis growing, and he moved a hand down to rub my clit. I clenched my jaw as I felt the wave begin to crest.

“Oh  _God_ , Tom, I’m going to come… I’m… fuck… I’m coming,” I cried out as my orgasm ripped through me. I felt myself pulse around his cock, milking him, and he twitched within me; then his fingers dug hard into my hips as he pulled me down one last time and came, his face contorted in ecstasy as he spilled everything he had inside me.

Aftershocks rolled through us both as I stilled on top of him for a moment, keeping him inside just a bit longer. Finally I rolled off and onto my side, my breathing heavy and my chest heaving from the exertion. His eyes were closed; he was still coming down from the high as I reached an arm across his body and kissed his chest. He enfolded me in his arms, pulling me close, before opening his eyes and looking down at me.

“Vivien. That was… incredible.”

“Yes… it was.”

We lay in silence for a few minutes. Finally he sat up and pulled me with him, spreading his legs and motioning for me to sit in between them.

I did as he asked and started to lean back against his chest, but he stopped me.

“I’m not done taking care of you, Viv,” he murmured, his voice slow and a bit sleepy. He pressed a kiss to my shoulder before running those big hands up my arms. Then, he began to massage my shoulders, my neck, my upper back, his fingers working on the knots that had formed there. I gave a little hum of satisfaction as I felt the tension melt even further away.

“Vivien.” His voice was low in my ear, his fingers still kneading my flesh.

“Tom.”

“I meant everything I said earlier,” he whispered. “And Viv… I have a confession to make.”

"What’s that?"

"I’m falling in love with you.” He nuzzled my neck.

I inhaled and exhaled, processing his words slowly, my head still fuzzy from my climax. Fuzzy enough for me to reply the truth, without fear or hesitation. “Good. Because I’m falling for you too, Tom.”

He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me in close, gently tangling his fingers in my hair before giving me a long, passionate kiss. Then, pressed against his warm skin, safe within his arms, I closed my eyes and finally slept.


End file.
